Freunde 1: 21 Juni
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Eine mugglestämmige Schülerin denkt während einer Strafarbeit über ihr 1. Jahr auf Hogwarts nach.


_In dieser FanFiction werdet ihr keine aus den Originalbüchern bekannten Personen treffen. Sarah und Merton haben ihr 1. Jahr auf Hogwarts fast beendet. Die Umgebung, in der sich die Geschichte abspielt, gehört natürlich JKR._

* * *

. 

Sarah stand am Fenster des Pokalzimmers und sah missmutig zum See hinunter, an dem viele Schüler den schönen Sommerabend genossen. Sie wäre gerne dabei gewesen. Das wäre ihr sehr viel lieber gewesen, als hier diese blöden Pokale und Medaillen polieren zu müssen. Wieso hatte sie diese Strafarbeit überhaupt bekommen? Sie war immer noch der Meinung, völlig im Recht gewesen zu sein. Dieser Idiot Ian hatte sie schließlich „Schlammblut" genannt. Daraufhin hatte sie ihm vorgeführt, daß man auch ohne Magie kämpfen kann. Genauer gesagt hatte sie ihn mit den Fäusten bearbeitet, bis er sich winselnd in den Krankenflügel gerettet hatte, um sich von der Schulschwester seine gebrochene Nase wieder richten zu lassen. Wieso waren die Lehrer nur der Meinung, ihre Reaktion auf diese Beleidigung wäre „unangemessen" gewesen? Immerhin war dieser Ian 1 Jahr älter und fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Aber zumindest würde er sich bestimmt nicht nochmal mit ihr anlegen.

Sarah riss sich vom Fenster los um mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren. Wieso stand hier nur so viel von diesem nutzlosen Trödel herum? Die meisten Preisträger waren doch mit Sicherheit schon seit Ewigkeiten tot. Da gab es Unmengen an Quidditch-Pokalen und Auszeichnungen für besonders gute O.W.L.- und N.E.W.T.-Ergebnisse aus 1000 Jahren Schulgeschichte. Wieso wurde dieser ganze Mist nur immer noch aufbewahrt? Ganz am Ende des Raums hatte Sarah eine Vitrine mit 2 Verdienstauszeichnungen entdeckt. Eine war 1943 an einen Tom Riddle für besondere Verdienste um die Schule vergeben worden, die andere 1998 an einen Harry Potter für Verdienste für Hogwarts und die magische Gesellschaft. Von diesem Tom Riddle hatte sie noch nie gehört, der Name Harry Potter war irgendwann mal im Geschichtsunterricht erwähnt worden. Was da genau war, wusste Sarah aber nicht mehr. Das war ja immerhin auch schon Jahre her. So was war ihr einfach zu langweilig. Wirklich Spaß machten ihr nur die Fächer, wo sie wirklich mit dem Zauberstab arbeiten konnte, denn sie war stolz darauf, eine Hexe zu sein.

Während Sarah einen dieser dämlichen Pokale polierte – 1834 hatte Hufflepuff das Quidditch-Turnier gewonnen – kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt im Allgemeinen und ihres Lebens im Besonderen. Diese Strafarbeit war die pure Böswilligkeit! Sie musste hier bis Sonnenuntergang polieren. Und das heute, am längsten Tag des Jahres. Vor dem Sonnenuntergang durfte sie nur aufhören, wenn alle Trophäen schon vorher wie neu glänzten. Aber das war natürlich nicht zu schaffen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Räuspern hinter ihr erschreckt. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Merton herein gekommen war.

„Bist du extra hergekommen, um dich über mein Elend lustig zu machen?"

„Wann begreift du endlich mal, daß nicht alle, die aus magischen Familien kommen, etwas gegen dich und andere mit Muggle-Eltern haben?"

Sarah wollte ihm gerade eine passende Antwort geben, aber als sie Mertons Haltung und seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erkannte sie, daß er das wohl ernst meinte.

Merton hatte Sarahs Reaktion anscheinend richtig gedeutet. „Wenn du endlich aus deinem Schneckenhaus herauskommen würdest, müsstest du in den fast 10 Monaten, die du jetzt schon auf Hogwarts bist, schon lange gemerkt haben, daß es nur ein paar wenige von den reinblütigen Schülern sind, die euch Mugglestämmige verachten. Die meisten haben nicht das Geringste gegen euch. Aber du hast ja scheinbar nicht mal gemerkt, daß die meisten anderen Schüler mit Muggle-Eltern schon lange Freunde gefunden haben. Es gibt sogar ziemlich viele, die sich freuen, daß dieses Großmaul Ian endlich mal ordentlich was auf die Schnauze bekommen hat. Ich glaube, sogar ein paar von den Lehrern gönnen ihm das, auch wenn sie das natürlich nicht sagen."

„Bist du nur gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?"

Merton wollte etwas sagen, schloss den Mund aber wieder. Er sah Sarah unschlüssig an. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Ehrlich gesagt hat es mir ziemlich imponiert, was du gemacht hast. Ian ist immerhin älter und ein ganzes Stück größer als wir. Ich glaube, egal womit er mich beleidigt hätte, ich hätte mich nicht getraut, auf ihn los zugehen."

Sarah sah Merton an, daß ihm das etwas peinlich war. Sie lächelte. Merton schien es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen.

„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir ein Bisschen."

Sarah hielt ihm lächelnd einen Lappen hin.

Merton nahm ihr etwas verwirrt blickend den Putzlappen ab. „Wieso polierst du das alles eigentlich nach Muggleart?"

„Ich musste extra meinen Zauberstab abgeben, damit ich auch wirklich mit Muskelkraft putze. Dabei wissen die doch genau, daß wir sowieso noch keinen Zauber gelernt haben, mit dem man Metall polieren kann. ... und du weißt das doch auch. Also wieso fragst du überhaupt?"

„Naja, wenn man in einer magischen Familie aufwächst, lernt man auch vor Hogwarts schon ein paar kleine Zaubersprüche."

Sarah sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Aber man darf außerhalb der Schule doch gar nicht zaubern. Hast du da keinen Ärger gekriegt?"

„Ach so, das weißt du wahrscheinlich nicht. Die können nur anpeilen, wo gezaubert wird, aber nicht von wem. In einem magischen Haushalt, wo ja immer auch erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen sind, kann man also ruhig mal zaubern. Man kann problemlos überall da zaubern, wo magische Erwachsene in der Nähe sind. Natürlich musst du aufpassen, daß dich niemand von denen verpfeift."

„Und da behauptest du noch, daß wir aus Muggle-Familien keine Nachteile gegenüber euch hätten?"

„Ich gebe dir mal einen kleinen Tip. Am besten gehst du gleich am Anfang der Ferien mal in die Diagon Alley und kaufst dir ein magisches Amulett, um so stärker – um so besser. Wogegen das Amulett wirkt, ist völlig egal. Da kannst du dir aussuchen, was du am besten gebrauchen kannst. So ein Amulett darfst du nämlich ganz offiziell auch in Muggle-Gegenden tragen, da es von Mugglen ja nicht als magischer Gegenstand erkennbar ist. Das Gute daran ist, daß in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines solchen stark-magischen Gegenstandes auch kein Zauber erkennbar ist. Da reicht die Genauigkeit der Peilzauber einfach nicht aus."

Sarah dachte nach. „Und da bist du dir ganz sicher?

„Das kann ich dir versprechen. Wenn ich Unrecht habe, und sie dich erwischen, darfst du mir im September eine knallen, ohne daß ich mich wehre. Ehrenwort. – Und ich weiß ja seit heute, wie du zuschlagen kannst."

Merton zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann legte er den Putzlappen weg, zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete diesen auf den erstbesten Pokal, murmelte etwas und machte dabei eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, die wie der Buchstabe „C" aussah. Noch bevor er den Zauberstab wieder gesenkt hatte, glänzte der Pokal so gut, daß Sarah sich darin spiegeln konnte. In weniger als 15 Minuten glänzten alle metallenen Gegenstände im Raum genauso. Zwischendurch hatte sich Sarah diesen Zauber zeigen lassen und es sogar geschafft, ein paar Pokale mit dem fremden Zauberstab zu polieren.

„Ich verschwinde jetzt runter an den See, bevor jemand bemerkt, daß ich dir geholfen habe. Nachdem du deine Strafarbeit abgemeldet hast, kannst du ja nachkommen und mit uns den längsten Abend des Jahres feiern. Es ist ja erst 20:00, und du weißt ja, daß wir heute bis Mitternacht draußen bleiben dürfen. Vielleicht wollen dir ja auch noch ein paar Leute zu deinem Sieg über Ian gratulieren?"

Augenzwinkernd verließ Merton das Pokalzimmer.

Sarah sah sich nochmal um. Ihr Hauslehrer würde sich wundern, wie sie das ohne Zauberstab so schnell geschafft hatte. Danach würde sie wirklich an den See gehen. Irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht, daß sie eben einen Freund gefunden hatte.


End file.
